


Happy Birthday Ianto

by WhoTwo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Torchwood One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTwo/pseuds/WhoTwo
Summary: A little fic for Ianto's birthday. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday Ianto

The phones had been ringing all day, Yvonne was exhausted and eventually stopped faking happiness over the phone. A familiar figure knocked on her door, and in walked Ianto with her mid morning coffee. He set it down on her desk and left quietly, being careful not to disturb his boss, she could be quite ruthless when she wanted to be. She mouthed ‘Thanks’ as he left, smiling slightly. Ianto sat back down at his desk, Adeola was standing over at Gareth’s desk and both were sniggering. The Welshman flashed them an unimpressed look, this made the pair laugh even more. Ianto scoffed and set down his work “Something funny?” He turned to them, crossing his arms. “Such a teacher's pet” Gareth murmured, making Adeola laugh again but just annoyed Ianto even more, he turned away and carried on with his admin.

After a few hours passed, it was finally home time but Yvonne had called a team meeting, the team gathered around in her office. She stood behind her desk with her hands clasped behind her back, not taking her eyes from Ianto. Yvonne walked over to him, a massive smile plastered over her face and hugged him gently, Ianto was startled by this as it had never happened before. “Happy Birthday, Ianto.” She said, pulling back from the hug. The coffee boy looked at her and around the room “You remembered?” he smiled. “Of course we did you idiot.” Gareth cheered, handing Ianto a bag full of presents. “Open mine first! It’s the one on the top!” Adeola chirped. Ianto took it out and started carefully unwrapping it, underneath it was a blue polka dot tie. “It’s beautiful Ade!” He looked up at her, she was smiling wildly. “Thank you.” He opened Gareth’s next, inside was a coffee mug that read ‘To my best friend’ on the bottom. Ianto hugged him tightly, thanking him. At the bottom of the bag was Yvonne’s present. “Saving the best till last.” She joked, taking it out and handing it to him. Ianto smiled and tore open the gift, he gasped and took out a silver watch from the velvet box. “Oh… Miss Hartman you didn’t-” Before he could finish, Yvonne had pulled them all into a tight hug. Adeola giggled as she nuzzled into the coffee boy. There was a sudden knock on the door and the team separated from the hug, a smartly dressed Lisa Hallett walked into the room, smiling. “Starting the party without me, eh?” she grinned, cheekily. Ianto ran over and hugged her tightly, she squealed playfully as he picked her up and kissed her gently. “Oh, get a room!” Yvonne chuckled. “So, where’s my present?” Ianto whispered. “I’m right here.” Lisa kissed him back, harder, ignoring the gagging noises that Gareth was making.


End file.
